


Sore Loser

by beautiful_tendencies



Series: General Relationships [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_tendencies/pseuds/beautiful_tendencies
Summary: Jim lost a bet and now he's stuck in engineering.





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on my tumblr - oldparchmentandcoffee

Jim had lost a bet with Scotty, which meant he's stuck following Y/N around in engineering and being given tasks so simple no one could screw them up. At least, anyone that wasn’t named James Kirk.

“Seriously Captain? That’s the fifth time you’ve shocked yourself. I told you to get rid of any static before you touched it!” Y/N exclaimed to the Captain of the Enterprise Jim huffed as he looked over to the Lieutenant.

“I didn’t exactly sign up to be in the engineering department, Lieutenant Y/L/N.” He said to them, really wishing he would have won the bet so he didn’t have to be in the engineering department any longer. He liked everyone who worked in engineering, but this wasn’t his cup of tea. He would rather be back on the Bridge and in his Captain chair, looking at the stars.

“Sorry Captain, but at least you’re doing the easy stuff, right?” They asked although it didn’t seem to help Jim at all.

He only let out a groan and replied, “The easy stuff? I’ve been shocked five times, I was on fire at one point, I’ve blown several fuses which you had to fix, and I broke the warp drive which Scotty admitted he should have never tasked me with even though I just had to change a wire. A wire, Lieutenant Y/L/N. This is easy for you, but I’m Captain and I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing here.”

The Lieutenant took a minute to ponder his words before looking up at him. “I’m starting to think you’re a bit of a sore loser, Captain, even if you don’t mean to be.”

Jim blinked a few times before he huffed and started grumbling to himself as he stalked off to his next task, leaving behind a laughing Y/N who thought the sight resembled Doctor McCoy. _They sure do spend a lot of time together._


End file.
